


Dewy Moments

by swells55



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, dickinson, emily dickinson - Freeform, emisue, romantic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swells55/pseuds/swells55
Summary: Missed moments from Emily Dickinson's life, reimagined with the recent TV show in mind.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	1. First Kiss

“Where is she?”

Sue had been waiting for Emily in the town square for a while now, outside in the crisp New England autumn.

It has always been this way- Sue finished her sewing lessons half an hour before the end of Emily’s, and they always would go run around in the orchard afterwards. But today, there was no sign of her. Emily had never kept her waiting for so long before.

“Sue!”

She whipped around to find Emily, running as fast as she could in a frumpy dress, sprinting with something grasped tightly in her hands.

“Sue, I’m so sorry! I was ambushed.” Emily was panting, holding herself up by the knees.

“Jeremy Puff cornered me and was trying to woo me”, adding a retching sound at the end of her sentence.

Sue burst into a grin.

“Jeremy Puff? The cobbler’s son? But isn’t he...”

Emily told Sue all about what had happened on the way to the orchard.  
  


“...and it was revolting! Look at this poem he wrote me. He said ‘oh I know you like poems so here I wrote you one’.”

Emily shuddered as if a chill ran down her spine.

“I can’t even bring myself to read it again.”

Sue took the crumpled ball of parchment from Emily, unravelling it carefully to discover chicken scratches of dark purple ink that just barely made out words.Though Sue struggled at first to decipher them, she eventually figured out what it had said.

“Dearest dearest Emily,  
Jubilee  
would be  
you and me....baby."

Sue almost snorted.

“Well, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Emily looked at her incredulously.

“Are you kidding? It’s awful! Look at his handwriting! The lack of any other poetic device? It’s uninspired! The feelings are shallow and the sentiments insincere. I am a poet, not a silly girl who would faint at the thought that a boy could string two words together and somehow impress me.”

“Oh Emily, not all of us can be as bright as you.” Sue shot her a loving look, which always brought her peace, no matter what drama was driving her mad. Emily blushed, and seemed to remember that something was in her pocket.

“Here. You wanna see a real love poem?” Sue smiled even wider as she unfolded the piece of paper that Emily had written “For you” on. She read aloud:

I might never know  
the sweet dew  
of simple trees

whose roots taste  
the age of Earth,  
whose life comes from the leaves

Yet all the love  
I’ve ever known —  
superb, supreme, sublime

is sweet as any other dew.  
for Sue,  
This is the truth.

Sue looked up at Emily with tender eyes. Emily stared skittishly at the floor, dragging the tip of her toes across the floor in front of her. As if trying to justify herself, she blurted:

“That was a more classic poem style I was trying out, and you’re my best friend so I thought I’d just use you as a subject because...”

“Because?”

“Because...you’re my favourite person in the world.”

The two of them had stopped underneath the arch of branches that was in their secret corner of the orchard. It was secluded and hid behind high hedges adorned with small flowers. Emily had to turn away. This confession had been one she’d been meaning to make, but she couldn’t be sure about how Sue would react. It was hard to look at her as she read the words she had crafted so lovingly.

“And you’re the only who makes this godforsaken place bearable—”

Sue grabbed her and pulled her close. They were suddenly nose to nose. Emily panicked, for the close proximity made her insides scream with anxiety. Then, Sue kissed her.

A volcano of emotion swelled inside her chest, jolting her awake from whatever stupor living had been before this very moment. It was like there were newfound nerve endings all over her body that were activated for the first time. Sue held her tighter, hungrily kissing the lips that had always said such fond words to her. For the both of them, who had never kissed anyone else before, it was as easy as breathing.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”  
  


Their foreheads remained together, electrified by this novel connection. She nuzzled into Emily’s neck, just as she always did.

“You’re my favourite person in the world too.”


	2. First Night

They walked all the way home holding hands. They didn’t say much — what more could they say? The glaring truth rendered them both speechless, unable to state the obvious… yet, despite the fact that they knew that two girls were probably not meant to be in love, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It went unspoken that they were not to be seen like this, but Emily found a fiery spark of inspiration in its’ forbidden nature. She had always masked her truest feelings in ambiguity, and this would be no different. But now, the knowledge of reciprocity made her heart seem to burst from her chest. A million different things raced through her mind, but she could relay none of them to Sue, who was quietly humming to herself and occasionally looking at Emily with a different kind of meekness. When they finally arrived at Sue’s house, Emily was reluctant to let go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Emily.”  
“But I don’t want you to go.”

“Me neither…but I can’t miss dinner. My family haven’t been able to properly eat together much since everyone seems to keep falling ill.”  
“That sucks.”  
“I know.”  
“What if…”

Emily knew her mother would give her endless hell if she was caught out of the house after curfew, but she did sort of relish from the thought of breaking the rules.

“What if I came back here after dinner? We could go for a wander? Or you could come to me?”  
“Um…let’s go to yours. I don’t even have my own room.” Sue looked slightly embarrassed.  
“Of course, of course! My family adores you! You bet you could even stay over.”  
“That’s… not a bad idea.” She started to walk towards the entrance. 

“I’ll be there around 8:30.”

Just as she was about to open the door, she ran back to Emily’s side and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. It was as if red hot fire had branded her face with the words “Sue”, staying there long after Emily had watched her disappear inside the house. She kept touching where it had happened, determined to crystallise the moment with a poem later that evening. Not long after, Emily sprinted back home with a euphoric kind of glee. Happily panting as she entered her home, her brother Austin was there to greet her.

“Heavens, Emily. What’s the hurry? “  
“Can’t talk. Must write.”

She stomped up the stairs, took off her corset, and prepared her ink and quill.

—

After fuddling with a very adequate meal of peas and kidney pie, Emily finally asked.

“Dad, can Sue stay overnight today?” Without taking his eyes off his newspaper, he responded nonchalantly.

“I don’t see why not? Sue is your dearest friend. I’ve never seen you so social with anyone else.”

“She’s well-mannered enough. I’m so glad that you’re making more friends Emily. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two about being a proper young lady. Although, the word around town is that her family is hitting hard times. Be sure to give her with some fruits for her mother tomorrow morning."

“Ugh! I wish I had a friend like that. All the other girls in my class are so…unfriendly.”

“Jealousy’s not a pretty colour on you, Lavinia.” Austin taunted. Her face fell as he took a mouthful of potatoes and started speaking.

“Sue’s thrat one wiff da brown hur roght?” Emily and Lavinia recoiled in disgust as bits of food spluttered from his mouth.

“Austin. That’s disgusting.”

“Ew.”

“Now, now ladies. Austin is a boy, and boys will be boys.” Their mother seemed to hum approvingly at this display of grotesque behaviour as his sisters looked knowingly at each other. Emily pushed her plate in front of her.

“Well, if that’s the case, I’m going to go fetch her right now.” She was out of the door in the drop of a hat, having barely touched her dinner. Emily was far too nervous to eat— she felt it in her bones, that something big had happened today. Hell, something had already began evolving inside of her. All her mind could scream was “desire, oh desire! Sue, who fuels this heart’s fire!” as every moment that had lead up to this kept replaying in her mind. She didn’t quite realise when it had turned into a romantic sort of love, but perhaps it always had been.

With these internal thoughts beating inside her chest with a powerful sort of rumble, she marched to Sue’s door, touching her cheek where Sue had kissed her for what seemed like a lifetime ago. Sue was just stepping out.

“Oh Emily, you didn’t have to come get me.”

“Yeah…but I wanted to. It’s not good to walk alone at night.”

“Didn’t you just walk here in the darkness all by yourself?”

“Yeah…but I love the darkness. It’s like, what I want the outside to be like all the time.” Sue rolled her eyes, and link arms with the silly poetess.

“You’re not as gothic as you think you are.”

“Who says?”

“I do. I know you’re actually very much in love with the light.”

Emily looked around dramatically, as if they were in a crowded public space. 

“Shhhh! What if someone hear’s you! My reputation will be ruined!”

They teased each other all the way back to the Homestead, like they always did, but somehow everything was different. Emily was burning to know what Sue was feeling…She needed to know.

When they finally arrived, they saw Austin sitting on the staircase.

“Oh, hello there sister. Hey Sue.” He put on his most charming smile, flashing his boyish grin in Sue’s direction. Emily grimaced, and Sue could only awkwardly smile back. Austin, who clearly wasn’t used to be received this way, proceeded to swoop down from the steps to stand in front of them.

“It’s so lovely to have you here. Do let me know if you need anything!” He winked at her, apparently choosing not to see how Emily was making inaudible retching noises as Sue tried tohold back laughter. Oblivious, he walked into the living room.

“I’m just going to get some night time reading done. You can never have too much knowledge!”

“Austin, weren’t you reading that trashy adolescent serial all about a fictional town full of flesh eaters?”

“Nuh-uh…I was just reading that novel about…that monster , um, Frankenstein!”

“Frankenstein isn’t the monster…”, Emily retorted.

“What do you mean? Of course he is. That’s what the book is called.” 

“Emily’s right, Austin. Frankenstein is the name of the young scientist who creates the monster. The monster is called…well, I guess the monster doesn’t have a name.”

“Oh…” As Austin turned bright red, the girls tried very hard not to snicker. 

“Well, um yeah. I knew that. Oh, wait. What's that? I think father’s calling on me. Must be to see over some important…legal…erm….documents! Yes! You two have fun now!” He ran up the stairs with loud footsteps, with Emily and Sue waiting to hear a door slam before making their way up as well.

When they got to Emily’s room, they both burst into a fit of giggles on the bed.

“God, my brother is such an idiot.”

“Your brother is definitely something.”

“You know he was saying all that stuff to impress you.”

“Well, it’s must be hard, considering we all know who’s the smartest Dickinson.” Their hands intertwined once more. They stared at the white ceiling in all its blankness. Sue turned over to look at Emily, their faces so close that Emily started to blush. She lightly grazed her clavicles, something she had only dreamed of doing before. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Sue spoke.

“When did you know?”

“Hm? Know what?”

“You know…” Emily turned to face her.

“Oh. That.” She smiled.

“Truth is, I didn’t know. I mean, all I knew was this heavy feeling. Like there was something inside my gut that would transform into stone whenever I was with you. But I was enthralled by the weight of it…I wanted to be around you all the time.” Sue rested on Emily’s shoulder, still stroking the nape of her neck.

“Then there was that day with that Kelvin guy was talking to you, asking you to have a stroll in the forest…it was like all mirth was drained from my body, and replaced with this horrid sensation of envy. I couldn’t bear the thought that you might like him more than me.”

“Kelvin Harris? Oh god, he was an absolute creep.”

“I know! But still…I was worried. That was the day I heard this poem in my head… for the first time. It went like…”

_As thunderous skies do paralyse — _  
_I look onwards up,   
_ _like a solemn prayer _

_Strike me now, _  
_for should I die _  
_I shall only ever have felt   
_ _Your love. _

“It kept repeating in my brain when I walked home that day without you. I couldn’t deny how…romantic it all sounded.”

“Well, you can be a drama queen at times.” They both sniggered.

“I have always had this tenderness for you. When we met at Academy, you were so brilliant. The most charming person I’ve ever met. The way you carried yourself so uniquely… I was so delighted when you befriended me. You made me feel like the most interesting person in the world.”

“You have no idea how wonderful you are, Sue. Not to mention, you saved me from having to talk to Lavinia and Jane Humphrey every bible class. I couldn’t stand their vapid chitter chatter about boys. Plus, I noticed you right away. You’re pretty cute.” At this, Sue rolled her eyes, but couldn’t quite stop grinning. After a moment, she whispered.

“Have you liked other girls?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

Emily stroked Sue’s hair out of her face, her hand rested on Sue’s neck.

“Have you ever liked any of the boys?” Sue was curious to know.

“Ugh, boys are dumb. It might be a while before any of them exhibit any kind of behaviour that I would find attractive...What about you?”

Sue paused.

“No. Not really. I find them so tasteless and gross. They always smell so…sweaty.” Emily automatically sniffed herself as a response.

“I think you smell really good.” Sue kissed her forehead, and then on the cheeks. Then proceeded to plant a nice and full kiss on her lips, which drowned out whatever humorous response that Emily would no doubt have said had she not done so. The rumbling inside Emily grew with intensity, almost threatening to break out in a fiery roar. It grew still when it heard the softly spoken words:

“I love you, Emily.”

Loud footsteps coming up the stairs made them jump apart. Emily could hear her father going to bed, asking of the kids were all asleep already. The muffled voice of her mother came through the wall.

“I think so, my dear. Best not disturb them in their slumber. I’m going to get Emily to get the water in the morning.”

“Fuck.” Emily said quietly with rage.

“We can do it together. I do it all the time. It goes much faster when you’re with someone.”

Emily caressed Sue’s face, as they slowly started to move closer to each other on the bed, legs interlocking and noses tip to tip.

“I love you, Sue.”


End file.
